Menage Tois
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with a female friend of theirs and they get to know her much, much better. Sam/OFC/Dean, no Wincest! Rated M for language and major adult themes!
1. Part I

Ménage Tois

Part I

Melanie was sitting in her apartment, thinking about the awesome life she had. She had the most amazing husband, an awesome family and the hottest male friends anyone could ever ask for. She smiled when she thought about how she and her husband had decided to start swinging with their friends in an effort to switch things up a bit and increase their passion for each other. It was amazing to her that it actually worked; having sex with other men actually increased her passion for her husband.

She thought about the guys she got to have; there was her husband, of course. Nick, with his 10 inch cock. Most women would wonder why she would ever want to be with anyone else when she had a man with those measurements at home. It wasn't really about size for her, but more about the variety and the adventure.

She also had Luke, the sweet, sensitive ex-boyfriend. Yes, she was allowed to have sex with her ex. It was a bit weird at first, but they are just so good together that neither of them could quit. There was also Peter, her best friend's husband. Peter was adorable and was about as intelligent as everyone she knew, put together. She loved being with Peter because he had such a zest for life and unquenchable thirst for her body. If she was being honest she would have to admit that Peter was developing feelings for her that she knew she would soon have to nip in the bud or stop swinging with him.

On top of these guys there was also Tim and Tyler and damn were they both cute as hell. Tim was such a ladies' man and Tyler was bisexual so she got to experience some fantastic male, female, male threesomes. She loved threesomes they were just so insanely hot that she couldn't express it.

It wasn't that Melanie was a slut; she really wasn't. If Nick decided that he no longer wanted to swing she would stop and be alright with it. She was very devoted to her loving, wonderful husband, she was just insatiable. She was never satisfied in the bedroom. It didn't matter how many times she reached orgasm, she was always ready for more. It was difficult for Nick to keep up with her and that inspired the swinging idea.

Whenever she thought about the hot men that she got to sleep with she always got so turned on. It surprised her that with all the sex she had, that she also found the need to masturbate. She loved masturbating though; it gave her a chance to experiment on herself in a safe environment. She was able to stretch herself, do kegel exercises and even work to develop her squirting technique. She needed this alone time with herself as much as she needed her quality time with her husband.

So, as she found herself dripping wet with sexual need, she found herself rushing to grab her masturbatory aides….one of her many sex toys. Sometimes she used these toys with the men in her life, but mostly she just used them in her own private time. She grabbed her favorite toy…a very life-like silicone rubber vibrating penis-shaped dildo.

She had to take the time to work herself up to this dildo; prepping her body by gently sliding her fingers all around her clitoris and very sensitive pussy lips. She moaned a little to herself, always enjoying the stimulation. She even sucked on her fingers in order to pretend that she was sucking a cock, which always helped get her into the mood. Melanie loved sucking cocks; it was one of her favorite things. Once her fingers were good and wet, she slipped them inside her very tight opening, one at a time. It never took her very long to be ready for her three finger max. She usually only took two fingers when she was just fingering herself for fun, but she was working up to a toy, so it required a bit more stretching. Eventually, after she had prepped herself adequately, she was ready to slide that long, hard vibrator up inside of herself.

As she was playing with herself, getting very close to orgasm, her doorbell rang. She tried to ignore it and finish, but it went off again and she couldn't keep her mind on what she was doing. She kept wondering who was at the door. It was very likely that whoever was behind the door was someone who could help her out with her problem anyway. She pulled the big dildo out of her vagina and tossed it onto the couch, slipping it between two of the cushions to conceal it in the event that it was her mother (or someone else that she had to pretend to be a good little girl around) at the door. She slipped into her Japanese silk robe and tied it on her way to the door.

She threw the door open and was pleasantly surprised by who she saw standing there; it was her wayward friends, Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you two here."

Dean smiled at her, giving her barely covered body a once over, "We were on a hunt in the area and thought we'd stop by."

She smiled, delighted to see their sexy selves. "Well, do come in." She ushered them into her apartment, offering them seats on her couch.

Sam sat down to find something horribly uncomfortable under his ass. "What's up my ass?" He reached his hand under the cushion and pulled out her toy, a shocked expression on his face. He was more shocked, however, to discover that the toy was still wet.

Dean grinned, "Did we interrupt something?"

She found herself blushing. No matter what kinds of crazy things she had done in her life, she would never stop blushing about things like this. "It's no big deal, really."

"Well, by all means, don't stop on our account."

She blushed again and didn't really know what to say. "Seriously?"

Sam looked over at his brother, a discontented look on his face, "Dean! I don't really think that's such a great idea."

"Come on Sammy, lighten up. Stop acting like a bitch." Dean rolled his eyes. He was not about to let his brother's bitchiness get in the way of something that he had fantasized about for years.

"You shut up, jerk!"

Melanie stepped back, putting up her hands; not wanting to get in the middle of their little brotherly argument. "It's not a big deal, I can wait until later. I would rather get to spend some time with you guys anyway; I haven't seen you in ages. I can do that any old time." That was certainly true, and it wasn't as if she was going to lose the mood sitting there with those two hunks. She would be able to pick right up where she left off as soon as they left.

"Oh come on, gorgeous, I want to watch." Dean couldn't help himself; he had found her radiating from the moment that he first saw her, five months pregnant. She was all woman; sensitive, passionate, mature and completely sexy.

If Sam was being honest with himself he would have admitted how much he wanted to watch it too. If Dean wasn't in the room he would have been all about the whole thing, but he just couldn't help but feel like they were crossing a line being in the same room. Sam got a good look at her though; he had to admit that he wanted himself buried inside of her, about as badly as he wanted anything. She was the stuff that wet dreams were made of. She hadn't even done anything and his pants were beginning to feel constricting.

She smiled, coyly, and sat on the coffee table, facing the two brothers. She reached out to grab her toy from Sam, brushing her body against him in the process. She knew he was enjoying himself too. She leaned back on one of her hands, spreading her legs a bit in front of her. She smiled at them and then proceeded to put the big vibrating penis-shaped dildo into her mouth. She sucked on it like it was a real cock, taking almost the entire length into her throat.

Dean thought he was going to jizz his pants, which was just not cool. He couldn't help it though; she was fucking hot as all hell. Sam was finding it hard to breathe in the room, his breath being stifled by his own growing need.

When she had the dildo good and wet, she pulled it out of her mouth and spread her legs further. She began to rub the length of the life-like dildo on her outer lips and clitoris. There were soft moans escaping her lips and the brothers were sure that they were going to die.

Dean jumped up and untied the belt of her robe, pushing it open so that they could get a full view of her gorgeous naked body. He could feel his cock oozing precum instantly. Dean had all he could do not to touch himself; the sight was so incredibly hot. Dean was more obvious with his interest in her and the hotness of the situation, but she knew that Sam was just as into it, he was just holding himself back. She made a mental note to make Sam come undone before the afternoon was over.

She started out slowly sliding the cock into her, getting herself into it. She used her free hand to rub her hardened nipples, increasing her pleasure. The buds quickly stood at attention as they filled with blood. She pulled on each of her nipples, rolling them around between her fingers. In her mind Dean was on one side of her with one nipple in his mouth, while Sam was doing the same to the other one. She found her lust spiking with each thought and look at the gorgeous brothers sitting before her. She loved being watched, she had to admit it. There was something so sexy and hot about performing sexually for someone; someone who she knew was enjoying watching the show as much as she enjoyed performing in the show.

Moans escaped her lips and she found that she was increasing her pace with the dildo, moving her hips in time with the strokes. She looked at the brothers and smiled; she loved the way they were looking at her, desperation in their eyes. "You can touch yourselves too you know."

The Winchester brothers weren't sure how they felt about the idea of jacking off in front of each other, not that they hadn't ever seen each other naked or anything. Dean sighed and slid his hand inside his jeans. He rubbed at his package through his underwear, trying to keep some semblance of modesty.

Her eyes lit up as she watched him begin to give in to the passion of the moment. She licked her lips, "Come on Dean, take it out for me. I want to watch!" She was very dirty and Dean loved it. He smiled and did as he was told, slipping his cock out of his pants; the head was dark red and practically on fire. He began to stroke himself, watching her ride her dildo.

She let this go on for a few minutes, watching Sam brooding with his own thoughts. It was obvious that he was unsure about what to do and she smiled to herself, deciding that she was going to help him out. She got up and slipped onto the couch, between them; removing the fake cock from her vagina. She reached out and stroked Sam's package through his jeans and he began to groan. "Come on Sam, you know you want to take it out for me."

A loud guttural moan escaped Sam's throat and she found her pussy oozing more juices than it already had been. She reached out to help him get his cock free of the offending clothing. When she saw it she just about died; it was gigantic! This was the single biggest cock she had ever seen in her life and she had seen a lot of them. "Oh my God!" She wanted to be on it, bouncing up and down. She reached her hand out to stroke it a little bit, her small hand looking infant-like in comparison to the tree trunk he had for a dick.

He moaned in pleasure, his mind swarmed with nothing but thoughts of how rough he wanted to fuck her. His hand was in her hair, forcing her into a strong, powerful kiss. His tongue went into her mouth and danced with her own; it started as a fight for dominance but she quickly surrendered. She had no problem letting him be dominant with her. "I want you on top of me, now!" Wow, Sam had really come into himself, taking charge and being all dominant with her. She had to admit that she loved a dominant man; it was fucking hot as hell.

Her body trembled at the intensity of his words. She was a sucker for a man in charge. She was happy to oblige, sliding her leg over him and straddling him with her back facing his chest. She helped him position himself at her opening. He slowly slid inside of her, knowing how to use the tool he was gifted with. Once he was inside of her he instructed her to start riding. She didn't need much convincing to do as she was told. She slid herself up and down his hard shaft, moans escaping her lips.

He reached his hands out to grip onto her hips and helped her move even faster, his cock burying so deep into her that she felt like it might pop back out her mouth. She rested her back against his chest, allowing him better access to her welcome, trembling hole.

It didn't take her long to reach orgasm. She felt it coming on and screamed out to him, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" When she got there she convulsed and trembled against him, pulling him out of her so that she could squirt for the enjoyment of both guys in the room.

Sam hadn't come yet and he wanted to but he had more in store for the little vixen. Dean reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, "My turn."

She smiled up at Dean; he was just so gorgeous that it wasn't funny. She tilted her head up so that she could kiss him for a little while, their tongues exploring each other's. Dean was an amazing kisser, enjoying pleasing her more than himself. As they were passionately kissing, locked in each other's embrace, Dean's hands were roaming down the length of her body.

She ground her hips against him, deliriously horny. It didn't matter how many times in a day she came, she was always ready for more. She moaned into his mouth as her hands explored his gorgeous cock. "Please put it in me" she breathed into his mouth. He thought he might die from how hot this girl was.

He picked her up and slid her body down onto his cock in the cowgirl position. Dean's arms came around her then and he rode her slowly but passionately. She let out the most delicious of moans, her face buried into his shoulder. "So incredible! It's like your cock was created just for me!"

"Shit!" Dean groaned. It felt too good; he was going to nut too quickly at this rate. She was just so fucking tight and gripping at him with urgency. He was able to hold his orgasm back due to only one thing; she started screaming and convulsing against him with her own orgasm.

She came hard. She came and pulled her body up so that his hard cock could pop back out of her hole. She sprayed her cum all over herself and Dean; Dean didn't mind at all. When she was done she could feel Sam's body behind her. His body was so hard against her softness that she found herself moaning without intending to. Sam's arm came around her waist and his breath was against her ear, "How would you like to fuck both of us at once?"

She nodded like a crazy lady, grinning from ear to ear. "Please!"

Sam grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off his brother. Her little ass bounced against Sam's raging hard on, making them both insane with passion. "You know what hole is my favorite?"

She shook her head, "the ass?"

He smiled, "exactly."

She trembled with both fear and excitement. She had been involved in a threesome before but she had never had anyone so large in her ass. She didn't know if her ass could handle that much excitement; she was terrified. She was also completely excited at the prospect of having both of these hotties inside of her at the same time.

Sam knew what he was doing. He took time to get her ass good and ready for him. He kissed her passionately; dangerously for a little while, as his hands explored the softness of her body. He pulled her close into his arms, feeling her naked nipples harden against his rock solid chest.

When he pulled his mouth away from her he reached his finger up to slide into her mouth. She sucked it with the skill and determination that she would suck a cock and he made a mental note to hopefully get a sampling of these skills. She got his finger nice and wet and then slid it to the opening of her tight little asshole.

It seemed resistant at first but it soon became apparent that she had done this before and that she was pretty turned on. His finger went in slowly but he was soon able to pick up the pace. Before two minutes went by he was able to add another finger. Once the second finger was added it took her a little bit to adjust and then the pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks. She began rocking her body against him, forcing his finger deeper into her. "Fuck! That feels so incredible!" He found it easier to get three fingers into her than he anticipated. She was a little anal whore who just loved the hell out of being fucked in that hole.

Dean reached over to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, stimulating the other with his thumb and pointer finger. He put his head by her ear and whispered, "Put my cock in your mouth, baby."

She did as she was told. She wrapped her mouth around his extremely hard package, tasting herself on him. She took him as far back into her throat as she was physically capable of taking him, finding that she was starting to gag. She pulled back slightly and found a groove for herself that was comfortable. She wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft and allowed her hand to cover the area of his cock that she could not fit into her mouth. Dean thought he was going to die. His hand was fused into her hair, guiding her head with each slide of her mouth.

Sam was ready. He was also pretty sure that Melanie was ready too. He positioned himself behind her ass and slowly slid himself in. She jumped a bit when she felt him slide into her; she had not been expecting it in that second. Her mind had been so focused on the insanely good blowjob and the gorgeous cock in her mouth to realize that she was about to be anally fucked by a ginormous penis!

Dean's possessive hold on her head was replaced with one of gentleness and compassion when he felt her body jerk like that. He stroked her hair sweetly, saying, "It's okay."

She had to pull Dean's cock from her mouth. She gripped the couch cushions until her knuckles turned white. Sam had the biggest cock ever and it hurt going into her. She breathed slowly, trying not to tense at all, while her body adjusted to the sheer size of him. Sam was being as gentle as he could be, he knew she was in pain, but he hoped that it would soon feel good.

Dean reached over to put his hand on his brother's arm. "Why don't you let me put it in her first and then you come at her from behind?" He thought maybe he could help her get relaxed again or something.

Sam nodded, thinking that the idea might be worth a shot.

"Come here." Dean told her, helping her trembling body move over to where he sat on the opposite side of the couch. His arms went around her protectively, coddling her a little bit. "We are going to try this a different way and see if it works better or not. Might be worse, but we will see." He bent his head down to kiss away the tears that stung her eyes.

She couldn't help it, she melted against him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, allowing him free reign to do anything he wanted with her body. He traced little shapes on to her back and caused the hairs on her body to stand straight up. She had not expected Dean Winchester to be this sweet in the bedroom (or in the living room), but he had truly surprised her. She had to admit that she felt a little overwhelmed in that moment. She had these two gorgeous guys who wanted to do her simultaneously and her body seemed to realize that and want to create problems for her.

"You have to stay relaxed or it won't work." Dean told her, his hands roaming every square inch of her body. He didn't know what had turned him into such a sap with her but he had always had a thing for this girl. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was something special, but unfortunately she was married.

She loved his gentleness; it actually made her hornier for some very strange reason. She slid her hand down to wrap his length in her small hand. She loved the little contented moans that were escaping his mouth. "Slide it into me Dean." He positioned himself at her entrance and slid himself into her warm cavern. It felt so incredible inside of her so he didn't mind her request at all. She rode him, slowly at first and then increasing in speed.

"Oh yes, baby!" Dean exclaimed, his mouth against hers.

She felt a hard body behind her and knew that Sam wanted in on the action. He tipped her head back and bit at her neck, almost painfully. "Does my little slut want to try anal again?" It was so weird how different the brothers were with her. Fundamentally she knew they were both good guys who meant her no harm, but they each had their own unique take on how to please her.

She groaned, her head against Sam's chest, "Yes, daddy, yes!" She would have let them do anything to her while Dean's beautiful cock was inside of her. Sam groaned, driven over the edge by her words. He reached his hand out to smack her ass, showing her who was the boss of her.

Melanie bit down on Dean's shoulder, letting out an extremely loud moan, her body practically vibrating. Sam spit on his cock to lubricate himself and then positioned himself at her tight asshole once again. This time, she was so horny and delirious that he could have fucked her with the lamp. Her body trembled a bit and she stilled for a few seconds as she adjusted to the sheer size of him. Once he was completely inside of her he began to move slowly, creating friction that felt good for everyone involved. It was a little weird for the brothers that they were this close to each other in this sort of way, but in that moment they were thinking only of Melanie. It did increase their stimulation, however, because as they were both sliding into her holes they could feel the pressure of the other brother's dick.

Melanie didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like she was going to die. Her arms were wrapped around Dean but she didn't have the strength to hold on very tightly. Her whole body had gone limp and pliable in the hands of these sex gods.

"Here, lean on me, baby." Dean instructed, shifting her so that her entire body weight was resting against him.

Sam didn't like sharing all that much, even with his brother, but he was doing his best to make it work. He didn't much care for how Dean was stealing his thunder by being Mr. Prince Charming so he continued to draw her attention in other ways. He reached out and took the entirety of her hair into his big hand and used the ponytail in his fist as an anchor so that he could fuck her brains out. "Come on, bitch, daddy wants you to fuck him!"

She did as she was told. She allowed herself to rest on Dean's body, completely trusting him, and forced herself to find the strength to push herself back and forth against Sam. Sam slid his arm around her waist to help her a little bit and she thanked him silently for the assistance.

It felt so good that she could hardly even tell where she was. It was like the whole world around them had stopped moving and time stood still. She could hardly even feel her body; she was in such a complete state of euphoric bliss. She was coming completely undone by these two crazy lovers. She had definitely bitten off more than she could chew and hoped that her body would stay together long enough to give them the pleasure that they were craving.

"It's okay, I've got you." Dean was at it again with those gentle words that made her putty in his hands.

Sam was frustrated; he wanted to blow his load inside her ass. He smacked her little cheeks and hollered, "Show me who your daddy is! Ride me, fuck me!"

Melanie had reached the end of her rope. There had no physical strength left. She had reached that pinnacle of passion. She let loose with the loudest scream that anyone had ever heard; the sound reverberating off the walls. The loud scream became a stark contrast to the way that no sound at all could escape her lips immediately following the outburst. Her body convulsed and trembled and for a split second she appeared as though she was seizing. Then she was squirting her juices all over the couch and both guys.

Dean held her spent body as he rode out the end of his orgasm, his thick, hot cum shooting deep into her warm, glorious hole.

Sam still needed to cum and they both knew it, so nobody moved. He gripped onto her pliant hips and thrust into her more urgently, as little noises escaped her lips. Dean had slid from her pussy and she felt the burn in her ass a little stronger, but it still felt insanely good. Sam spanked her ass, feeling her body jerk slightly as his hand made contact with her soft skin. He reached around to the front and lightly stroked her clitoris, feeling all the wetness that had slipped from between her full pussy lips. Her entire body was Sam's for the taking; she was completely at his mercy. She rested her head against his hard, muscular chest and rode out the waves of passion that continuously flared through her body.

Sam bit at her neck and earlobe as he rode her hard and fast, his finger never leaving her tiny little pleasure button. His other hand reached up to fondle her breasts, which were begging for attention. He manipulated the nipples between his big fingers, feeling them harden in his hands. "So fucking sexy!" He had never been so completely turned on in his life; he couldn't believe this was happening in front of his naked brother. What was more unbelievable than that even was the fact that he didn't even care that he was pounding this gorgeous sex kitten in the ass in front of his naked brother.

"Please." She pleaded in a whisper.

He ran his hand over her hair, pulling it from her face, his voice much gentler all the sudden. "Please what? What do you need?"

"I need to cum, I can't take much more." He knew the feeling very well. It felt like he had been rock solid and being tortured for hours now without the release that he desperately needed. If he was being honest with himself, though, he would have admitted that he had been holding back, trying to wait as long as he possibly could. The poor girl was probably sorer than hell and desperate for a little compassion.

"Okay sweetheart." He pulled himself from her ass and laid her down on the couch. Her back was on the couch and her legs were up in the air, exposing her beautiful naked body for his enjoyment. He quickly slipped off the condom that he was very thankful for having put on and repositioned himself at the opening of her gorgeous pussy. He slid into her very wet, very warm hole, slipping deep inside almost immediately due to the sheer volume of moisture pooling there.

Her arms went around his neck then and he placed little kisses along her jaw line, letting her know that everything was okay. "Just relax and cum for me, beautiful." His words were soothing and she started to come undone again, her body trembling.

He finally began to feel his own release building and contented noises slipped out of his mouth, getting louder and louder. She let out little sobs, her face buried into the crook of his neck, his hands on her ass as they both came together in a fit of passion and complete contentment.

After she came she collapsed onto the couch, trembling. She could no longer feel the lower half of her body but she was too tired to be concerned. Suddenly she felt herself being moved. Dean had picked her up and set her down in his lap. His jeans were back on him and she had no idea when he had managed to do this. She looked up at him, her eyes heavy, and then let them close again, her head nuzzled into his chest.

Dean felt bad for her. Sure, she had been given a million fantastic orgasms, but he knew she was sore and completely spent. He also knew that she needed a little comforting. His hands were in her hair and she found herself drifting off to sleep in the comfort and solace of his arms.

Sam looked at them and felt like he was interrupting something. He knew enough to know that he needed to give them a little privacy in this moment. He excused himself and helped himself to a shower in Melanie and her husband's very nice bathroom.


	2. Part II

Part II

"You okay?" Dean asked, a bit worried.

She opened one eye about halfway and responded to him, "I'm great, just worn out. Usually I can go a lot longer than that, it's crazy."

"I'm sorry about my brother. Sometimes he gets a little carried away. It's probably all that demon blood in him." She was one of the few people they could talk to about their lives. It was nice to have a nice normal friend like that who wouldn't judge them for what they chose to do with their lives.

"He was fine. It was hot." She told him honestly.

Dean hated it but he had to admit that he was a little bit jealous. He wanted her to like him more than this brother, not the other way around.

"I like dominant guys a lot, but I love sweet, gentlemanly guys even more." She kissed his neck and jaw line.

Dean smiled, not having to feel jealous anymore. His mouth found hers and they began to make out with each other sweetly and romantically. "I have to tell you something." He didn't know what had gotten into him but he just had to tell her this.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"I just wanted you to know that if I could ever leave this life and settle down with someone, I would want that someone to be just like you."

She smiled up at him sweetly, "Why Dean Winchester, you're going all soft on me."

He smiled, his cheeks actually turning a slight shade of red. "Kind of the opposite really, but you have that effect on me."

She giggled, sliding her hips against him slightly as to create friction. "Well, getting soft is no fun."

Dean didn't know what to think; this girl was insanely insatiable. He slid his hand inside her robe and let his hands travel down the length of her abdomen into the sweet, soft, wet cavern between her legs. She was oozing with cum and her own natural moisture. Dean couldn't believe how hot it was to know that both he and his brother had spilled their seed inside of her. "Do you like having cum inside you, baby?"

She smiled, "Oh yes, it feels great. There's nothing like the feel of a guy cumming inside of you."

Dean smiled, "I will just have to take your word for that one."

She laughed, "Okay, but I'm sure you could get any guy that you wanted to cum inside your hot ass."

"You like my ass?" He asked, his mouth on her earlobe, sucking and biting at it.

"Who doesn't?" She said with a smile, she was pretty sure that there were straight guys who would willingly sign up to fuck him senseless. She rubbed herself against the tight constriction of his jeans, "I want you inside of me."

"Holy crap, you are kinky!" He exclaimed as her hands fiddled with the button and zipper of his offending denim clothing.

She groaned, "Make them come off!"

He laughed and pulled her hands away from his pants, "Not yet, you need to work up to it first." He pulled her head up by her hair, gently, seeking her mouth in a passionate frenzy. His tongue danced around with hers as she felt her need for him growing from deep within her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered against his mouth, "I don't know what it is with me and sex, I just can't seem to ever get enough." This was a true statement. She could have sex 10 times in one day and still want to have more. There was a point when she would get too tired and worn out to do anymore, but she seemed to get rejuvenated very quickly.

"You don't need to apologize about a thing like that, I'm very happy to oblige." He picked her up and lay her back down on the couch beside him, repositioning her so that he could shift his body in an effort to get his face between her thighs and eat her out. She loved this position so as soon as she felt his tongue on her she let out a loud moan and wrapped her fingers around his head.

"Holy shit, Dean Winchester; you're like a fucking sex god!" The noises she was making could almost be interpreted by the untrained ear as shouts of pain and distress, if it weren't for all the sexual obscenities that she was shouting along with the purrs and moans. "Make me cum with that gorgeous mouth of yours!" It did not take long before exactly that was happening. He had spent a total of 4 whole minutes sliding his tongue up and down the length of her vulva, before settling his tongue on her extremely sensitive clitoris. He used his tongue to traced little circles all around it, surrounding it, drawing out her orgasm with expertise that very few in the world could ever hope to obtain. Her whole body shook with her tremors and she gripped onto him with all the force she could muster up. She wanted him inside of her even more than she already did.

He slid his jeans off his muscular frame and stood beside her body, cock hard and at attention. She reached out and grabbed onto it, bringing it into her mouth to suck with the skill she had learned from all the many sexual partners she had. Every guy liked it slightly different and she did have to try and remember all of that but it wasn't that hard once you learned the basic techniques that everyone liked. She licked up and down the shaft, tracing her tongue around the head, painstakingly slowly. "Shit Melanie, that feels fucking great!" He thought he was going to empty his balls into her mouth at that very second, but that was not where he wanted to shoot his load, so he pushed her back onto the couch and got between her legs. He slowly slid his achingly hard member within her gorgeous hole and continued to slide in until he was balls deep, stretching her to capacity. "Oh my God!" It felt even better than he remembered it feeling the first time. Maybe it was just better now that they had ditched Sam.

"Right there, right there!" Her body was desperate for him. She couldn't stand the feeling of his cock inside of her; he was the absolute perfect size to fit her like a glove.

"You're so fucking tight!" He couldn't get over how small her hole was for all the sex that girl had.

"Give it to me, Dean!" To say she was delirious with passion would have been an understatement. She hardly knew where she was or what was going on; she knew nothing but the incredible feeling that was rushing all through her body as his hard, aching cock was sliding in and out of her tight hole.

There was no way that Dean was going to last much longer. No one could last that long inside of this incredibly tight, gorgeous hole. She tightened her muscles around his shaft, gripping him like a vise; a vise that intended to violently rip his orgasm from him. "Holy fuck!" He let loose a string of obscenities as he pumped her full of his ropey cum. He didn't think he would ever stop cumming, he had drained himself completely dry.

His mouth was on hers momentarily. His extremely kissable mouth explored hers, his tongue dancing with her in time to the rhythm of the music within their entwined bodies. He kept his cock inside of her as he kissed her passionately, until he felt her vagina constricting against him and her body wracked with the tremors of her tumultuous orgasm. She screamed out, clutching onto him, digging her fingernails into his back. Her whole body shook with the intensity of the pleasure that she was feeling and her pussy let loose a flood of juices that shot out and covered both of them.

Dean shook his head, smiling, no matter how many times he witnessed it; he never stopped being amazed by what she could do. So many women were out of touch with their bodies and the incredible sensations that are possible, but not this woman. She knew what she liked and what she wanted and she worked hard to get her men to help her achieve it.

They lay there, naked and spent for a few minutes. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her head against his chest. Dean was such a romantic, though she never would have expected it. She also would have never expected that Sam was such a fucking kinkster that it wasn't even remotely funny.

After her strength returned, she sat up and looked at Dean. "I'm a mess."

"Well, you are a hot one, that's for sure." It wasn't the first time she had been called a hot mess, but it was the first time she had been called that by Dean Winchester.

She smiled, "I need a shower."

Dean laughed, thinking about his brother, "I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind if you joined him."

She thought about the prospect and licked her lips. She leaned over and kissed Dean long and hard and then pulled back to look at him, with a smile. "You know I'm always up for anything." Never a truer statement had been uttered from her lips. She was always game for anything; well, there wasn't a whole lot that she wasn't game for anyway.

Melanie smiled devilishly as she slowly turned the knob on the bathroom door. She slid into the bathroom quietly, hoping to surprise the other Winchester. She smiled as she saw his naked frame through the glass of the shower door. A moan escaped her lips; a moan she hadn't intended on making. She slipped out of her robe then and tiptoed over to the shower. When she got to the shower door she opened it up and poked her head in. Sam was facing the wall, doing something, when Melanie announced her presence. "Hey, do you mind if I join you? I just hate to waste water you know."

Sam turned around to face her, cock in his hand. Her eyes dropped down to the sight before her and she couldn't help it; she moaned again. He smiled, "Going green is a very important thing these days. Hop right in here." He held the door of the shower open for her and she jumped in with him.

She looked his body up and down. Sam was one of the most muscular men she had ever laid eyes on; the water only intensified his sex appeal. His hair was soaked and stuck to him, water was trickling down that washboard stomach and she could swear that his cock looked even bigger than it had before. She reached out and ran her hand over his chest and six pack. God he was just gorgeous. "Hmm. Sam Winchester, could you be any sexier?"

He smiled at her, reaching out to rub one of her breasts in his huge hand. She moaned, "I want you." Her hand slid down to the bulge between his thighs. She reached down a little lower than he had been anticipating and her hand stopped on his big, bouncy balls. She rubbed at them, pulling on them and working at them the way she had been taught by her previous lovers. His eyes closed and his back arched a bit, loving every second of it.

A few seconds later his hand was in her hair, a fire burning in his eyes, "Get down on your knees!" He had wanted her to suck him since the moment he saw her little fuckable mouth. She looked up at him under her thick eyelashes and did as she was told. She sunk to her knees in front of him. "Take me in your mouth." She groaned hard and leaned in to slip his obscenely hard cock between her lips. He realized that this must be what paradise is like; her sexy mouth wrapped around him was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't run into too many girls brave enough to suck on him, they were usually all too afraid. This girl was not afraid; on the contrary she seemed to really be enjoying herself.

She used her teeth to ghost over the entire thing, until she was as far down as her mouth could go and she wrapped her lips tightly around him and pumped him with her mouth. Her mouth was tight like a virgin pussy and it made him go fucking crazy. His hand was in her hair, pushing her mouth farther and farther down his shaft. He knew he would never be able to take her all in, but that couldn't stop him from wanting it to happen. "Fuck me with your mouth, yes! Oh fuck yes!"Sam was starting to lose control as the girl licked up and down the underside of his cock, before settling back in to her sucking. While she was sucking she also used her hands to stimulate his balls and he thought he might die. He had all he could do to not grip her head in a vise and ram her with all his might. He didn't exactly want to kill her so he had to be careful.

She brought him to the brink of orgasm and then stopped, clamping her hand tightly over the opening. His body convulsed with need; he needed to cum, he could think of nothing else! "What a fucking dick tease you are!" He picked her up in his arms, pulled her legs apart and settled her at his waist, her legs straddling his hips.

Her eyes pleaded with him to fuck her senseless, he needed no other initiative. He took her quickly, shoving his hard, hot rod up inside that tiny little hole. "I just can't fucking get over how tight you are!" She had heard the same thing from Dean; she heard the same story from every guy that she was with. She had the strongest Kegel muscles in the west and she knew how to use them when she needed to as well. He was mesmerized by her. Sam had been with his share of women, but none of them had the tightness that this girl had.

His mouth was on her neck, on her earlobes; all the while he was kissing her and nibbling at her pretty little lips. His cock was rock hard and stretching her open, completely undoing her. Her mouth opened and she leaned her head back, totally out of control and at the mercy of this amazing lover. "Sam!" She could barely get the word out of her mouth, but what came out, quiet as it was, was intense and that of an exclamation. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" She needed it; she couldn't live without it. There was no way she would ever be able to deny having this cock whenever he wanted her. He filled her up, to the brim, stretched her and pushed on everything she had inside of her. The head of his cock slid perfectly against her g-spot, forcing a loud exclamation from her throat. She gripped him with all her might and let loose with one of the biggest orgasms she had ever experienced. The flood that escaped her pussy was like that of a hose or a fountain.

She felt herself slipping; between the water, the soap and the intensity of the orgasm, she could no longer hold her body up. She would have gone thudding to the floor of the shower, and probably hurt herself quite badly, if Sam hadn't effortlessly scooped her right back up, his hands under her ass. "I'm not through with you yet." He set her down gently, his hands never leaving her waist in the event that her legs gave out underneath her. "Get up against the wall and spread your legs for me."

She did as she was told. She leaned her body up against the wall of the shower, her cheek resting against the tile. Her breasts felt cold against the wall of the shower, but any coldness that she was feeling was quickly replaced by pure heat as she felt Sam's body up against the back of hers. There was something so vulnerable about this position. She felt so exposed, so completely defenseless and that's what he loved about it. She was completely at his mercy in this position; easy prey. His fingers slid down to her ass, spreading the cheeks so that he could get his fingers into her vise-like asshole. If he thought her pussy was tight, it was nothing compared to that asshole. It was clear that she didn't tend to have a lot of sex in that hole, which was probably why he wanted to do it so much with her. He wanted to claim that hole, make it his.

"Oh fuck!" She let loose when his fingers were completely within her, hitting her g-spot from the opposite end. He slid two insanely long fingers into her, scissoring her, for what seemed like four years, before he added the third. He felt a lot of resistance when he started slipping this finger within her, until he reached around to rub at the little nub of her clitoris. Pushing her pleasure button worked every time; he was able to slide his third finger completely in without much of a problem at all. "Yes! Oh Sam, fuck me, fuck me!" She wanted his cock in her ass and she wanted it immediately.

He laughed to himself, knowing that she was complete putty in his hands and all his for the taking. "Who's your daddy?" He asked her, delirious as fuck.

"You are, daddy, you are." She didn't care what he wanted her to say, she would tell him anything he wanted to hear if it meant that he would keep making her feel this insanely over the edge. The passion was so intense it was like she was seeing white lights in front of her eyes. She could hardly speak she was so completely overcome with deliriousness.

He held onto her hard as he drilled her with his rod, faster and faster, harder and harder. As long as he continued to rub at her sensitive little nub he could fuck her ass for hours; never getting resistance. He bit onto her neck then, overcome with passion, his teeth sinking into her neck. He knew he would leave a big mark there, a mark that she would have to explain later, but he really didn't give a rat's ass. At that moment she was his to do what he wanted with and that was what he wanted; he wanted to mark her as his.

It must be that the girl enjoyed kinky pain of that nature because her body wracked with an orgasm so intense that she thought she was going to die. She felt like she was being transported to another world, she saw lights in front of her eyes and she couldn't tell whether her heart was still beating or not.

If Sam hadn't been over the edge himself he might have been concerned with the way she was convulsing and the open-mouthed, completely silent sobs coming from her throat. He came then and he came hard. He filled her with so much cum it would probably take her a week to get it all out. When he was finished, he pulled his softening dick from her hole and tried to let her go. Her body gave out and she collapsed against him, unable to move. She had never been reduced to such a drooling mess in her entire life. She couldn't tell whether she was still alive or not. He started to worry then. He felt her head, forced her eyes open to look at her pupils, and felt for a pulse. He had never practically killed a woman during sex before and he was quite terrified at the prospect. "Mel, Melanie, please talk to me! Are you okay?"

She found her voice then, willing herself to answer him so he would be able to relax, "I think I'm alright. That felt fucking incredible, like I was dying or something." She realized she probably sounded really messed up in the head, which she probably was, so she added, "in a good way, of course." He held her up as he turned off the water, holding her body tight against him. She smiled, "You are extremely muscular, Sam." She ran her hand lightly over the gloriously hard abs pressed firmly against her.

He shook his head; this girl was such a trip. Here she almost died having sex and already she's getting herself all worked up again. "Don't get any ideas, crazy lady."

She smiled, "But it was so hot and it felt amazing….beyond amazing really; like supernatural!"

He carried her limp body from the shower and set her down on the toilet so he could grab a couple of towels to dry them off with. "Well, I am very glad to know that, but I think you need to take a break from sex for a little while."

"What?" Like that was going to happen. She would take a break from sex during her next period….maybe not even then, depended on which guys came around. "Come on Sam, at least let me suck your cock."

He smiled at her, loving the attention she was giving him, "I would love that, but if I get anymore action I think I will have to apply ice."

She laughed, "I will be very gentle." She found her leg muscles and slid over to him, getting down on her knees in front of him. "Please." She reached her tongue out and licked up the underside of his shaft, causing him to groan seductively. "You certainly can't expect me to stop while you're making those noises." He wrapped his hand around her head, giving in to her wish. It wasn't exactly that difficult to convince him, after all she was licking his dick. "Does that feel good?"She asked him, looking up at him, under her long lashes.

"Hmmm." He purred. He couldn't believe that he had already come twice and yet he was able to get hard once again. She most definitely knew what she was doing. It was like a slice of pure Heaven for Sam and he found himself drifting off into his own fantasy world where there were about 20 Melanies all touching him at the same time. Unfortunately, he was quickly brought out of that fantasy world by Dean pounding on the door.

"Hey come on, Sam, I need to go to the bathroom." It seemed to Dean that he had been waiting out there on Melanie's couch forever. It had at least been a good solid 45 minutes.

Sam groaned, "I am a tad bit busy right now."

"Can I just come in and take a piss; I'll only be a second?" He opened the door and poked his head in; smiling when he saw what was going on. "Well, hello. Looks like you are having a very good time."

Melanie looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye, sliding her mouth off Sam's cock. "You want to join us?"

Sam shook his head, "No he doesn't. Go away, Dean." He pulled her head forward, thrusting his monster cock back into her mouth.

She smiled as she slid off him once again. "Why don't you and I go out to the living room while he uses the bathroom?"

Sam nodded, picking her up like she weighed nothing and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed with delight at the display of strength he was putting on for her. As he was pulling her from the bathroom, she was hanging over his shoulder, looking at the other delicious Winchester. "Hey hot stuff, why don't you join us when you're done?"


	3. Part III

Part III

Sam Winchester draped Melanie over the arm of the sofa. He then proceeded to get behind her; he loved being behind her. He rubbed his hardness against her ass, letting it bounce there as he used his hands to gather her long hair into a pony tail that he could pull tightly for the pleasure of both of them. She let loose a moan; she just loved it so much when Sam was all dominant with her. "Hmm daddy, please!"

He smiled devilishly. He quickly and lightly slid the head of his cock into the opening of her pussy. He never pushed in any farther and never moved it within her; he merely slipped it in there and let it sit there for a couple seconds, before pulling it all the way out. He pulled her hair tighter, "What exactly is it that you want? Is it this?" He asked, slipping into her again, ever so slightly farther this time.

She groaned, "Yes, I want that cock, please!"

"You are a very bad girl. You deserve to be punished." He said as he pulled her hair a bit tighter. "Sometimes daddies have to punish their bad little girls." Holy crap, Sam was just about the kinkiest person she had ever met in her entire life.

"What do they do?" She asked, playing along.

"Well, they have to spank them, of course. You can't expect to be a bad girl and not get spanked, can you?"

Damn. Kinky didn't do enough to describe this man.

"Now, you're already in the position for me, so let me see." He slipped his cock back in a little bit farther, causing her to purr in pleasure. Immediately following his insertion, he was pulling back out again. He pushed her farther over the arm rest, forcing her ass up into the air. He reached out to lightly rub at one of her sensitive little cheeks, before he gave it a good smack. She jumped a little bit, he hit harder than she was expecting him to. "I think you are going to need a bunch more to make up for how bad you have been." He smacked her ass a couple more times.

"What if I promise to be a good girl?" She asked him, loving the game they were playing.

"Well, I don't know. It seems like you have a very difficult time being good. Why should I believe that you're going to start behaving now?" He smacked her a few more times, each time getting a slight bit harder. He knew he was going to leave marks on her ass as well, but again he didn't care. He didn't mind leaving his mark on this girl; she seemed to love it just as much as he did.

"I promise that I will be good and do everything that you say."

"Anything that I say?" Sam asked.

"Anything you say, daddy, anything."

He groaned, "I think you should let me tie you up." The thought of binding and blindfolding her was just about the best idea he had ever had. He had all he could do to not spontaneously orgasm thinking about her tied up and completely at his mercy.

She looked back at him, her eyes twinkling. She loved this idea just as much as he did, but she didn't really let on. "But, what would you do to me?"

"Anything I want." He smacked her ass one more time, very hard, bordering on being past the point of pleasure for her. "Or I could just keep spanking you."

"No, I think tying me up sounds much better." She knew he would not make it easy on her then either, but at least being tied up would hopefully not prevent her from being able to sit down in the future.

Sam smiled, nodding his head, and picked her up into his arms to carry her, bridle style, into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and she instructed him to where he could find binds, gags and blindfolds in her secret stash of sexually deviant toys.

Within two minutes flat he had her completely tied up to the bed. He was working on the gag and blindfold when Dean appeared in the doorway. His eyes practically popped out of his sockets when he saw what was going on. "What the hell?"

Sam rolled his eyes, he wished he could have this time alone with her, but clearly he could not. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that Mr. Prince Charming was back on the scene. "She's been naughty." He told his brother matter-of-factly.

Dean nodded, not very surprised by that revelation. "That's very shocking. She seemed like such a good girl."

Sam smiled, glad that his brother was helping to play along. He wasn't sure that Dean would help out; it wasn't really his older brother's style to be like this with women.

"Maybe we shouldn't gag her though, you know. We might need her to use her mouth for something."

Sam nodded, Dean had a point. He threw the gag over his head, discarding it. Melanie was secretly very grateful to Dean for that suggestion. She didn't exactly want to be gagged and have no way of letting them know if she were to ever change her mind or if something got to painful for her.

Sam finished getting her ready by wrapping the blindfold around her eyes and making sure that she could not see. Again, he slid the end of his cock inside of her, just to torture and tease her, reminding her of what it was that she ultimately wanted.

Dean went to her side then and started playing with her erect nipples. Being tied up and vulnerable always scared her but also made her horny as all get out. She loved not being in control, she loved being at a man's mercy.

Dean's hands were gentle on her soft skin, but Sam's were not. He manhandled her legs open, so he could play with her pussy lips and clitoris, rubbing them with his fingers. Little purring sounds slipped from her lips at the touches of these two gorgeous male specimens.

Sam moistened his fingers and slid two of them right up inside of her, not wasting any time by prepping her. He could feel her body jump in surprise.

Dean bent his head to take her hardened nipples into his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue. While he was doing that, he was also rubbing circles around her stomach.

It was crazy to be touched in so many ways at the same time. There were gentle caresses, liquid hot licks and bites on her nipples and fast-paced, hard thrusts of fingers scissoring in and out of her trembling cavern. She felt like her body was on fire. As Sam was fingering her beautiful pussy, he used two of the fingers on his other hand to slide into her asshole and stimulate her g-spot from the other end. He didn't take any time prepping her, just licked his fingers and went in for the kill. She let out a scream when four of his fingers were inside her two holes at one time. He felt her hips bucking against his hand and knew that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Dean motioned for his brother to move his hands from her so that he could eat her out a little bit. She went from one second being finger-fucked forcefully to receiving light licks and sucks of her clitoris and vulva. It was quite the sensation for her, never knowing what she was going to get. She wanted to reach out and hold Dean's head to keep him there; licking her like that, but she didn't have the use of her hands. "Please," She begged, "Please don't stop."

Dean didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue to give her the pleasure that she wanted, he wanted to untie her and let her wrap her fingers around his head, feeling the need throughout her body as she held onto him for dear life. He wanted that but Sam had other plans.

Sam heard her begging Dean and he got angry. He wanted her to beg him; beg him to stop torturing her. He lightly pushed his brother out of the way and settled himself between her thighs. He lined up his achingly hard member with her opening and thrust right into her. She jumped and let loose a loud scream. Dean went to her then, lying down at her side. He reached his arm out to fondle those big breasts again, as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Sam fucked her hard and fast, he wasn't in the mood for niceties. He pounded himself into her, trying very hard not to go too far and rip her open.

Dean could feel her body tensing up and he reached his hand down to her pelvic bone and pushed down a bit, massaging, trying to cause her body to relax. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear. Just like that she relaxed and Sam could go even deeper.

She felt like he was going to puncture a lung with that gigantic rod he was fucking her with. "Holy shit! It's too much, too much." Sam felt a little bad then, so he calmed himself and slowed down, feeling her body relax beneath him. He pulled out of her and bent his head down to kiss that sensitive pussy that was red and looked a bit swollen.

His mouth was on her gently, as he continued to look up at her to read her facial expressions. He slid his tongue into her opening, curling it and pulling out her tasty juices. "Hmm, you taste fantastic!" He pulled the juices out with his tongue so that he could continue to taste more of her.

Melanie wanted to touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through that longer, dark hair, pulling it and holding his head to her needy pussy. "Oh Sam."She moaned. He wanted to torture her a little bit, not giving her exactly what she wanted, so he forced himself to stop his tongue exploration and instead licked all around her outer lips and the inside of her thighs.

Melanie felt such emptiness from the lack of his mouth. She wanted to reach out and grab him and force him to do what she wanted, but she couldn't; she was completely at his mercy.

Dean chose that moment, when she was feeling that great loss, to place his lips against hers and make love to her mouth with his own. His lips were soft and warm, his tongue moist and tasting of her own body. She knew how she tasted because she often liked to fuck herself with a toy and then suck on it after she squirted her juices.

He pulled away too quickly, when she was really getting into the kiss and the flavors there. His mouth was quickly replaced with another. This mouth was more urgent, needier. He also tasted of her, but different. Sam was more dominant, more possessive, and more urgent. He kissed her with fire and passion that she quickly worked to reciprocate.

As she was being taken by Sam's mouth on her own, the most glorious thing happened. She could feel a perfect sized cock sliding into her trembling, needy vagina. Dean slowly let himself in there, gripping onto her ass as he moved.

He let loose the binds on one of her ankles so she could wrap her leg around his hip, bringing his body closer to hers. His hand held her ass, possessively, kneading and gently slapping at it. Melanie screamed into Sam's mouth, hearing him moan from the pleasure it gave him.

Dean slid into her effortlessly; there was nothing her body would not do to have him inside of it. She let out a cry and accidentally bit down on Sam's lower lip when Dean hit her g-spot with the head of that gorgeous dick. "I'm sorry." She whispered, lightly licking and kissing at the lip she had almost tried to bite off.

Sam didn't mind all that much; he could take it. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, pulling her head closer to him, letting her rest against the nape of his neck. She panted and moaned against him. Sam loved her noises; it drove him crazy; even if he wasn't the one giving her the pleasure in that moment.

Dean picked up the pace, feeling his balls tightening and filling up with cum. He knew he was really close, so he gripped her tightly, burying his face against her chest, totally spent. He let loose a few obscenities as he pounded out the last few thrusts before exploding within her, filling her with endless ropes of cum.

Sam untied her then, slipping the blindfold from her eyes. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the light. She then looked at Dean, totally worn out and exhausted and reached a hand out to gently caress his face. He moved toward her and placed gentle kisses against her plump, swollen lips.

Melanie then got a look at Sam. It looked like his lip was slightly bleeding from where she bit him and she frowned, feeling horrible. She went to him, touching him, gently. She lightly rubbed his lip, "I'm so sorry."

Sam shook his head, "I will be fine, don't worry about it. He pulled her right into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. He sat in his lap, her clitoris rubbing against the shaft of his hard, red-hot cock. She reached her head up to kiss at his mouth and he stopped her. "No, I don't want you to get my blood in your mouth." She sighed; she really wanted to kiss him then. Her lips were tender, bright red and swollen and nothing felt better to her than light kissing. "Shh." He whispered, trying to get her to stop worrying so much about his wound. "I have left all kinds of marks on you, so it's only fair."

She smiled then, remembering how he had almost sucked blood from her neck. "You were almost like a fucking vampire."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Sammy, she's not a demon, you know."

"Thanks Dean, you're hilarious." Sam told his brother, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to the gorgeous girl in his arms. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, "Now, there's something I want from you and I intend to take it."

She shivered and her eyes twinkled at him. He held onto her head tightly, his fingers linked into her hair, as he slid his rock hard package into her dripping, wet hole. He could feel Dean's cum there, oozing out a bit with each outward thrust, but he didn't allow it to bother him any.

She moved with him, sitting on his cock. They worked together to create the most amazing of sensations that either of them had ever felt. She buried her face in his neck, relishing in the scent of him. He didn't have to be overly forceful this time, or say kinky things to her; they just rode out their passion together, holding onto each other tightly.

She dug her nails into him as her toes curled, "I am so close!" She whispered into his ear. As this was going on she happened to get a look over Sam's shoulder at his brother. Dean was laying there, watching, a smile on his face. She smiled back at him, loving the fact that he was watching her do this with his brother. Her attention was quickly focused back on Sam as she felt him quivering inside of her and the walls of her vagina starting to convulse around him. "Sam! Oh my God, Sam! Fuck me!"

He didn't need any more encouragement; he thrust himself as deeply inside of her as he could possibly get as hard as he could do it without breaking her. He started panting and grunting as his orgasm was rushing through him. "Ugh, Melanie!" He yelled as he spilled his seed inside of her once again. He continued to thrust into her as he unloaded shot after shot of cum within her. The feeling of him cumming was enough to push her right over the edge. She convulsed and trembled against him, holding on tightly as she was filled with a silent scream that was too intense to escape her throat. When she was there she pulled out so that she could squirt everywhere.

He held her weak, limp body as she practically vibrated with the excitement of her orgasm. Immediately following this she collapsed against him, totally exhausted. His grip on her tightened and he placed a kiss on her forehead before he lay her down on the bed, next to Dean. Dean pulled her body close to his so that he could hold her for a little while and so that he could make room for Sam to be able to lie on the bed as well. Sam collapsed down onto the bed, on the other side of Melanie. His body was weak from all the sex they had. He had reached orgasm three times, at least and so had his brother. He didn't know about Dean, but he had never gotten off so many times in one day before in his life; even as a teenager. "Holy crap," Sam exclaimed, "I'm not going to be able to have sex again for three weeks."

Dean, who was playing with a strand of Melanie's hair, chimed in "Me either." Everyone knew it was pretty much insane to hear Dean say something like that. They couldn't believe how insatiable this girl was.

Sam looked over at Melanie and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, "I think maybe even you might be out of commission for a little while."

She smiled and kissed his hand, not responding to that. She could feel Dean's body wrapping tightly around the back of hers, spooning with her. "Hey Dean," She said, "Do I feel something poking me back there?"

Dean smiled, "It's just my hand, sweetheart, don't get too excited."

"Well, that's no fun." She said, pouting her lower lip.

Sam smiled at her, rubbing at her lip with his thumb, "You can't possibly want more, you're pretty much raw from what I saw."

"Nah, I'm okay." She said, with a smile. "Do you think we could do double penetration again, that's my fave?"

Both brothers groaned, neither one of them knew whether they could even get it up again. Dean practically jumped out of his sore, worn out, skin when he felt the pressure of her hot, wet mouth sliding around his dick. They looked at each other, wondering if they'd even leave the apartment alive.


End file.
